Letters From Vietnam
by ashyboo02
Summary: A short Cabbie oneshot based on the song 'Letters From Vietnam' by B.o.B. Its kind of sad.


**A/N: As I was on my so-called "vacation" I was struck by lightning! Idea... lightning. :) That idea lightning became this oneshot. I hope you enjoy. I really needed to get this off of my chest so I could focus on my other stories. **

**Also, I'm not so informed on war and things related to war, so for the sake of this story, let's say that there is a base in Vietnam that needs help with technology. Let's also say that is very dangerous over there. I have nothing against Vietnam, but just for this story's sake. Don't quote me on anything war related throughout this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or 'Letters From Vietnam'. They belong to their rightful owners, Dan Schneider and B.o.B. **

_Letters from Vietnam_

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye my love, the country is in need of me<br>and I heard there were signs of war so I'm going overseas_"

Robbie Shapiro took a deep breath as he sat down at the usual lunch table. The Asphalt Café wasn't as crowded due to the sudden flu bug that spread around the world rapidly. He watched his friends, as they all sat quietly, awaiting his news. "So...you all know that there's a base in Vietnam that is currently...not doing well." Robbie began, he spoke slowly. Cat looked at the love of her life. "Yeah, its very sad what's going on over there." She frowned. Robbie took another breath. "You guys also know my dad is stationed over there..."

"Yeah, where are you going with this man?" Andre asked, anxious to hear what Robbie had been hiding for the past few weeks. "Well... I joined the military, and I got drafted to work with my dad. I'll be a mechanic and a technician."

"Are you nuts?" Tori asked, worried for her friend's life. "You have lost your mind." Beck pitched in. "I'm not letting you go over to Vietnam. You're only eighteen!" Andre added. "Its senior year! You belong here. With us. With me." Cat pouted. She didn't like this, one bit. "You guys, our country needs this."

"When do you leave?" Jade asked, she seemed unaffected by the news. "Today... at six."

"Robbie!" Cat cried, hitting his arm lightly. "Cat, I have to go."

"I don't want to lose you."

"_So don't cry my love  
>The skies above will cry for you<br>and I'll be safe so hopefully  
>I'll come back home for you"<em>

Cat stood outside of Robbie's house, holding on to him for dear life. She didn't want him to leave. Vietnam was so far away from California. He wouldn't have any friends. He wouldn't have homemade lactose and gluten free brownies. He wouldn't have her. The thought of him dying over there made her cry. The thought of him possibly getting shot, or blown up, when fixing a vehicle... it hurt. A lot. She cried in his arms. "Don't cry, love." Robbie said, lifting her chin so he could wipe her tears. "I'll be safe. My father will make sure of it. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm doing this to help protect you."

"I don't want you to go." the redhead sobbed. "I know... but all will be okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Robbie leaned down, kissing Cat for the last time for a while.

_"So please, tell me it's not true  
>after all the love I've given, you found someone new<br>and all about the things I've seen  
>this has got to be, got to be the greatest tragedy<br>Oh you, you let it all slip away but soon you'll find  
>soon you'll find (yeah) what you can't replace"<em>

It had been three years since Robbie had seen Cat. He laid in his barracks, staring at the ceiling. Today was the worst day of his life. He got burned by the motor of a Jeep he had spent the morning fixing earlier, and he got shot in his leg during battle. Those hurt only for an hour tops. What really hurt, and made his day horrible, was the news he got from Andre. The news that Cat was getting married to a guy named Daniel. Apparently Daniel was an ex of Tori's. Robbie had felt sick ever since six AM, when the news was given to him. He couldn't believe that all the love he had given her, had gone to waste. Part of him couldn't blame her. He knew she wouldn't wait for him forever. The other part however, felt betrayed. Forgotten. As if her love towards him was never real. In the past three years, Robbie had seen everything. From sick animals, to sick children, to soldiers dying in front of his eyes. Even to witnessing his own father experiencing a near fatal accident. But, for some reason, nothing seem to compare to the pain he felt knowing that his one and only...found another. He wasn't giving up though. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up. For his heart's sake. Cat was happy, that's what matters. She had to know that no one could replace him...right?

"_I gave away the love  
>that I promised you I would keep<br>A thousand deaths I died that day  
>When 2 became 1<br>A greater force pulled you away  
>So I got on my knees and begged<br>That silence replaced my tears  
>So goodbye my love<br>August 1, 1965"_

Cat cried silently to herself. She remembered the day she found out about Trina and Robbie. She was at Tori's, going over to spend time with her best friend, and make sure Trina was okay from her visit to Vietnam. Why was Trina in Vietnam? Cat still didn't know. The pictures that Trina had taken while she was there made all questions flee Cat's mind then. There were two pictures that broke her heart. The first was a simple picture of Trina and Robbie. Robbie's arm was around Trina's shoulder and they smiled at the camera. They were at some restaurant. The second picture was in the same position, but Trina planted a kiss on Robbie's cheek. After seeing that one picture, Cat became depressed, and swore to herself that she would move on and no longer wait for Robbie's return. That was the reason she dated Daniel. After a year together, she still didn't love him the way she loved Robbie. She only said yes to the marriage proposal to hopefully finally get over Robert. She even sent her real love a letter. It explained how she was getting married soon, and how she had moved on. She even sent a copy of a letter she found from 1965, hoping that it helped make her whole story of being done with him believable. Breaking his heart was part of the plan, unfortunately. If his heart was broken... he'd get over her. If he was over her, she would get over him...right?

"_So please, tell me it's not true  
>after all the love I've given, you found someone new<br>and all about the things I've seen  
>this has got to be, got to be the greatest tragedy<br>Oh you, you let it all slip away but soon you'll find  
>soon you'll find (yeah) what you can't replace"<em>

Robbie held the letter in his hand as he exited LAX airport. He was about to do something he was pretty sure he would regret for life. Only if it goes how he's expecting it to go. He saw a cardboard sign, reading "Welcome Home Soldier." The two people holding up the sign made him smile. He walked over, giving Andre and Beck, man hugs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andre asked, as they all settled into his car, and made their way to a church. "If you don't... we'll understand. I know I don't mind blowing off this wedding.." Beck said, sitting back. Robbie couldn't help but chuckle, Beck had been with Jade for too long. "I have to try." Robbie answered nervously. Andre nodded his head, accelerating past the speed limit.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Those words made Cat shake in her wedding dress. "I object..." Cat's head snapped at the sound of the voice. Robbie stood, walking towards the altar slowly. "Who are you?" Daniel asked, angry. "Robert..." Cat asked, walking towards him, putting a hand to his cheek. "Who's Robert?" Daniel asked, now confused. "The love of her life, hot stuff." Jade answered, as she went to hug Robbie. "Yo! Yo! It's T.V., and you just got owned by Jadie." Tori said, doing her urban impression. She suddenly regretted it as she started to hiccup. "I think its best if you walk away." Beck said, patting Daniel on the shoulder. "Its okay, man. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Andre pitched in, giving Daniel a handkerchief and pushing him out the door. Daniel's side of the family, scoffed, leaving the chapel as fast as possible. Cat's family members applauded as Robbie held Cat into him. "You're a horrible liar."

"I wrote a note."

"I read between the lines." Robbie smiled, leaning down to kiss his girl.

"_Goodbye my love, as I bid farewell to thee  
>all is fair in love and war so I'm going overseas"<em>

Robbie took a deep breath as he kissed Cat goodbye. "Do you have to go?" Cat asked her fiancé. Robbie smiled, "We've been through this. Only three more months, and then I'm home for good. You can wait three months, right? All is fair in love and war."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They both bring out the best and worst in people, dear."

"That has to do with us, how?"

"That you will have to find out yourself." Robbie smiled. "Just know, I will be back for you. Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the end. :) Confused by the ending? I don't mind clarifying if needed. Tell me what you think. I think it was pretty decent. Not my best. Not my worst, either. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
